Lasst mich endlich gehen!
by Mondenschein81
Summary: Die Falle schnappt zu. Sonic und Shadow werden auf der Suche nach Dr. Eggman und einen Chaos Emerald in einer Stählernen kleinen Halle eingesperrt. Kaum sind die Türen zugefallen, bemerkt Sonic in letzter Sekunde die Bombe...
1. Chapter 1

Eingesperrt und mit dem erklingenden Ansatz der Explosion unvorbereitet von ihm zu Boden geworfen, umschlingt uns die Gewalt der vernichtenden Feuerwalze. Sein Gesicht in meinen Kopfstacheln verborgen, höre ich seine bebenden Schmerzgenährten Schreie aus tiefster Lunge. Seine Hände über meine Ohren liegend, pressen mein Gesicht vor den Flammenden Unheil schützend mit krampfenden Händen, in meinen Kopf vermehrt tiefer hineinstechenden Krallen seiner Hände zu Boden, bis die Feuersbrunst uns nacheinander den Atem raubt.

Dunkelheit gepaart mit einem langen schmerzerfüllten Schrei, aus dem sein Aufforderndes Flüstern _"Wach auf!~"_ wiederhallend in meinen Ohren tief in mein Unterbewusstsein zu mir dringt, ist zunächst das einzige was mit meinem Erwachen in Erinnerung wie ein schlechter Traum verweilt.  
Stetig Blinzelnd versuche ich meine noch schwerfälligen Augenlider zu öffnen. Verschwommen ist die Sicht, bevor ich meine Augen fest zu kneife, um sie danach nur wieder leicht blinzelnd zu öffnen.  
Mit jeden Wimpernschlag erscheint auch die mir noch unbekannte Räumliche Umgebung zunehmend klarer. Weiß ist die Zimmerdecke und die Wände um ihm herum. Mich in einem Bett regend, spüre ich Verkabelungen die meinen Blick folgend zu einem Gerät hinführen. Ein Symbol mit zwei Fuchsschwänzen ist auf dem Gerät erkennbar, welches nur von Sonic´s besten Freund Tails erbaut wurden sein kann. Es scheint meine Chaos Energie Werte von mir abzulesen und meinen Körper zusätzlich mit ihr durch die Hilfe eines im Gerät eingesetzten Chaos Emeralds zur schnelleren Regeneration zu versorgen. Ohne Chaos Energie wäre es mir nicht möglich zu Überleben, aufgrund meiner kreierten Lebensform als nahezu Unsterblicher Hybrid.  
Die Verkabelung von mir reißend, setze ich sich mit dem ertönenden Warnsignal des Apparates auf die Bettkante und höre zur Türe des Zimmers Blickend, wie eilige Schritte sich meinem Krankenzimmer nähern.  
Eine Fuchsdame mittleren Alters in Schwesterntracht gekleidet, stürmt mit den scheinbar schlimmsten Befürchtungen, welche nahezu in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben stehen, in das Zimmer.  
Sichtbar erleichtert aufatmend und besorgt zugleich sieht sie mich an und tritt mit den Worten "Herr Hedgehog, Sie können doch nicht so einfach aufstehen! Warten Sie doch Bitte zumindest die nächste Visite ab, nur um sicher-" näher zu dem Krankenbett auf dem ich mich befinde. Mir ist ihre Besorgnis bewusst welche Sie um jeden ihrer Patienten in ihrer Obhut hegt, doch lasse ich Sie nicht weiter zu Worte kommen.  
"Das ist nicht nötig! Ich weiß meinen Körper besser einzuschätzen und jetzt gehen Sie mir aus dem Weg!" mache ich mich ihr klar Ausdrücklich verständlich, während ich meine Hoverskates vom Boden nehme und sie beim Anziehen näher betrachte. Pochende Kopfschmerzen lassen den Schleier der verhüllten Erinnerung an das Geschehen fallen.  
Brandspuren, Ruß, verschmolzenes Material… dies war kein Traum. Dessen bin ich mir jetzt im klaren.  
"Shadow!..." eine bekannte Stimme erregt unser beider Aufmerksamkeit. Zur Zimmertüre hinblickend, sehen wir den Namensgebenden zweischwänzigen jungen Fuchs zu uns in das Krankenzimmer laufen. Nur wenige Schritte von mir entfernt macht Tails halt. Ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick bietet sich mir mit seinem derzeitigen Erscheinungsbild. Dunkle Ringe unter seinen Rot unterlaufenen, einst Glücklich strahlenden Blauen Augen, sowie sein zerzaustes Fell erzählen von Trauer, tiefer Besorgnis und Schlaflosen Nächten.  
"Herr Prower, ich sagte ihnen doch, dass Sie Heimkehren sollen. Sie werden zur Zeit nichts mehr für ihn tun können! Bitte gehen Sie jetzt nun endlich nach Hause. Dieser Patient muss sich schonen." kommentiert die genervte Krankenschwester.  
"... Chaos sei Dank das du wohl auf bist!" sagt er die Krankenschwester völlig Ignorierend und ihr somit ins Wort fallend, unter bebender Stimme und Tränen unterlaufenen Augen, welche mit dem nächsten Blinzeln ersichtlich erneut zu entweichen drohen. Ein ungutes Gefühl steigt in mir mit den Erinnerungen aus meinem Erwachen, so auch wie meiner Vergangenheit auf. Wenn Sonic nicht gewesen wäre, hätte die Explosion mich in Stücke gerissen. Tails Sorge um seinen besten Freund, der wie ein Bruder für ihn ist, lässt einige Erinnerungen an meine Vergangenheit in mir aufkommen… _Maria_ … auch Sie war wie eine Schwester für mich.  
Dieses unmögliche Verhalten dieser Krankenschwester lässt Wut in mir aufsteigen. Gerade Sie sollte am besten wissen, wie Angehörige und Freunde von Patienten in schwierigen Situationen reagieren. Bis jetzt ist mir Sonic´s Zustand noch unbekannt, jedoch anhand von Tails Erscheinungsbild, kann ich mir gut ausmalen wie es zum Momentanen Zeitpunkt um ihn stehen mag.  
Wir alle wissen wem wir dies alles zu verdanken haben… Dr. Eggman!  
Langsam gehe ich auf Tails zu und lege meine linke Hand auf seine zierliche Schulter, während ich ihn fragend in seine geschwollenen Augen sehe. "Wo ist er?" Doch anstelle mir eine Antwort zu geben, bricht er nur schluchzend in Tränen aus, während seine Kindliche Gestalt am ganzen Leibe zitternd, meinen Oberkörper mit seinen Armen fest umklammert und sein Gesicht in meinen weißen Brustfell vergräbt. Niemals hätte ich solch eine Reaktion von ihm mir gegenüber für möglich gehalten. Ich habe keinerlei Erfahrung darin, wie man jemanden am besten Trost spendet, mein Wissen beruht sich dies bezüglich auf Beobachtungen und von Büchern. Maria war stets wohlgestimmt und bedurfte niemals Trost von jemanden. Ich verlasse mich auf mein Gefühl das richtige zu tun, indem ich eine Hand auf seinen Rücken lege und die andere auf seinen zur Krankenschwester frage ich erneut. "Wo ist er?"  
"Dies ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt-"  
"Ich wiederhole mich ungern! Also.." Knurre ich Sie drohend an, bevor ich meiner Frage im lauteren Tonfall Zähne zeigend Nachdruck verleihe "... Wo ist Sonic!" zurück schreckend quietscht Sie stammelnd "Z-Zimmer 113 im linken K-Korridor!" und verlässt Fluchtartig das Zimmer.  
Hinab schauend auf Tails, welcher einem Emotionales Wrack gleicht und mit seiner Tränenflut mein Brustfell tränkt, atme ich einmal tief durch und hoffe angemessene Worte finden zu können, die ihn veranlassen würden mich loszulassen. Jedoch fällt meine Wortwahl in dieser für mich ungewöhnlichen Situation sehr spärlich aus.  
"Tails?" die einzige Antwort ist sein ununterbrochenes schluchzen. Meine Hand nun mit leichten Druck etwas über seinen Rücken reibend, spreche ich ihn erneut mit versuchter ruhigerer Stimme an. "Tails? Sieh mich an." Langsam erhebt er sein Haupt und sieht Abstand nehmend mir mit seinen Tränen überschwemmten Blick verzweifelt, Hoffnung suchend in die Augen. "Komm, wir gehen zu ihm." Gerade als ich mich in Bewegung setze, hält er mich an meinen Unterarm haltend zurück.  
Schluchzend stammelt er "D-Der Em-Emerald!" und weist mit zitternder Hand auf sein Gerät neben dem Krankenbett, an dem ich zuvor angeschlossen war. Mit einem Kopfnicken gebe ich ihm zu verstehen, das ich ihn verstanden habe und hole den grünen Chaos Emerald aus der Einlassung des Apparates.  
Zurück neben Tails stehend, lege ich meinen Arm um ihn auf seine Schulter und gebe ihm mit einer weiteren Kopfnickenden Geste zu verstehen, das wir los gehen können.  
An einen Teewagen vorbei gehend, nehme ich einen kleinen Stapel Servietten und überreiche sie ihm Wortlos zur Zweckentfremdung als Taschentücher.

An den genannten Zimmer angekommen, blickt er kurz zu mir auf bevor er die Türe öffnet. Mit dem öffnen der Türe begegnet mir ein Geruch, welcher ich dezent zuvor auch schon bei Tails wahrgenommen habe.  
Der abscheuliche Gestank, von Verbrannten Fell und angekohlten Fleisch schwängert die Luft des Krankenzimmers auf der Intensivstation.  
Rhythmisches Piepen, untermalt von den seichten Geräuschen der Lebenserhaltenden Maschinen zerbricht die schwere Stille.  
Der Anblick verleiht mir das Gefühl, von einen Steinen gefüllten Magen. Eitrig, nässende Brandwunden sind verklebt mit verkohlten Fellresten, seine Ohren so auch wie seine Stacheln sind nahezu bis zum Ansatz weggebrannt, sein Gesicht zeigt Verbrennungen mit noch darin steckenden Ansatzweise angeschnörkelten feinen Schwarzen und Roten Stacheln, welche nur von mir Stammen können. Eine tiefe Schnittwunde seitlich seines Oberkörpers die von einer meiner Rückenstacheln verursacht wurden, sieht im Vergleich zu den Rest seines Körpers, noch Harmlos und gut versorgt aus. Verschmolzene Reste seiner Schuhe, sind mit der verbrannten Haut an seinen Fußgelenken verklebt. Seine Beine lassen aufgrund des einst kurzen Fells, nur noch Verbrennung bis zum Ansatz des Torsos sichtbar werden. Mehrere Maschinen überwachen und unterstützen seine Körperfunktionen.  
Seitlich seines Krankenbettes herabhängend sind Auffangbeutel für seine Organischen Abfälle zu sehen. Er liegt im Koma.  
Unzählige Fragen und Gedanken schießen mir durch den Kopf, während ich meinen Blick auf den Monitor seines Elektrokardiogramms zuwende und dort verweilt, um seine Herzfunktion zu überprüfen.  
Sein Herzschlag ist schwach.  
Er hat allen so oft schon das Leben gerettet und war stets für sie da. Ihn dort scheinbar aufgegeben liegen zu lassen, als ob sein Schicksal besiegelt wäre, soll der Dank dafür sein?  
Rhythmisch, in viel zu langen Abständen mit gelegentlichen leichten stolpern läuft sein EKG auf den Monitor ab. Ein seichter kühler Wind umhüllt meinen Körper während ich Plötzlich für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Worte ~ _Hilf mir!_ ~ in Digitalen Buchstaben mitten im Monitor schwach aufleuchtend sehe. Kurz blinzelnd verhaart mein Blick ungläubig den Monitor. "Was zum Teufel…?" entrinnt es mir unbemerkt flüsternd von meinen Lippen.  
Habe ich mir das jetzt alles nur eingebildet? Wohlmöglich hängt es mit der Erinnerung an das Geschehen zusammen, aber woher kam der Kalte Wind? Mein Blick dem Fenster zugewandt, stelle ich fest, das es geschlossen ist. Vielleicht ist die Kälte auch nur durch den schockierenden Anblick und der ganzen Situation an sich entstanden. Ein Anblick, der mir unter die Haut gegangen ist.  
"Wo finde ich den Stationsarzt?" wende ich mich Tails fragend zu und erhalte Antwort von einen älteren Herren, welcher soeben mit meiner Frage das Zimmer betritt.  
"Hier Herr Hedgehog. Es ist wirklich erstaunlich zu sehen, das ihr Körper nicht mehr im geringsten Anzeichen des Geschehens aufzeigt." sagt der alte Braune Igel mit Sehhilfe auf seiner Nase und einen Klemmbrett unter seinen Arm.  
"Wieso werden seine Wunden nicht Ordnungsgemäß versorgt?" frage ich ihn Wutentbrannt.  
"Ehrlich gesagt, besteht für ihn nur eine Fünfzehnprozentige Überlebenschance-"  
"Fünfzehn Prozent sind mehr als genug!" Brülle ich ihn unterbrechend entgegen.  
"Bitte lassen sie mich doch erstmal ausreden! Selbst wenn er überlebt… seine Beine haben zu starke Verbrennungen erlitten… er würde nie wieder laufen können. Ich erwarte gegen Mittag die Ankunft eines Spezialisten, um mir eine Zweitmeinung wegen seiner Beine einholen zu können. Wir konnten den Spezialisten leider nicht früher zu erreichen. Eine Krankenschwester ist soeben dabei, weiteres Material für seine Wundversorgung zu beschaffen. Wir haben noch nie einen Patienten, mit einen derartigen Ausmaß an Verbrennungen hier im Haus gehabt." Erklärt er nervös.  
Am Kragen des Kittels gepackt, presse ich ihn unter einen dumpfen Aufschlag vom Boden abhebend gegen die nächststehende Wand und knurre ihm unter einer Rötlich erscheinenden Aura meines Körpers "Sie wollen mir doch wohl nicht allen ernstes sagen, das Sie deswegen nicht in der Lage gewesen sind seine Wunden zu versorgen! Sie alle wissen, das Sonic und seine Freunde ständig ihre Leben Riskieren um eure Ärsche zu Retten! Ihr wisst, das er oder sogar auch noch Zivilisten eure Hilfe benötigen würden, wenn es mal nicht so laufen sollte wie geplant und jetzt wollen Sie mir sagen, das ihr nicht für solche Fälle vorbereitet seid? Erbärmlich! Ihr seid noch nicht einmal in der Lage, mit Angehörigen von Patienten richtig umzugehen! Jetzt sehen Sie zu, dass das benötigte Material schnellst möglich hier her kommt!" entgegen.  
"Shadow! Bitte lass ihn los!" ruft Tails mir entsetzt mit flehenden Augen zu, während er versucht mit aller Gewalt an meinen Arm, an dem ich den Arzt halte zu Zerren, um ein ablassen von ihm zu erreichen.  
Mein Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm gewandt, fleht er mich erneut "Shadow… Bitte!" besorgt an, das ich meine Fassung völlig verlieren könnte. Wieder zu den nun vollkommen eingeschüchterten Arzt in meiner Gewalt hinblickend, schließe ich kurz tief durchatmend meine Augen, bevor ich ihn los lasse.  
Den Boden unter seinen Füßen wiederfindend, sieht er mich unter den Worten "Ich werde mich sofort um alles Kümmern." an.  
Doch meine einzige Reaktion auf dieses Stümperhafte Personal ist ein Brüll "Wird´s bald!" der nicht nur den Arzt zusammen zucken lässt. Auf direkten wege läuft er aus dem Zimmer.  
"Wie lange ist der Vorfall her?" wende ich mich Tails wieder zu, der nun bei Sonic am Bett steht.  
"Drei Tage." Antwortet er erschöpft seinen Blick nicht von ihm abwendend.  
"Drei Tage…" wiederhole ich fassungslos leise vor mich hermurmelnd. Drei Tage lang wurden seine Wunden nicht und wenn überhaupt schlecht behandelt. Er ist immer ein würdiger Rivale gewesen. Ein Rivale mit dem ich auch schon für die richtige Sache zusammen gearbeitet habe und jemand der in mir mehr als nur eine kreierte zerstörende Lebensform sieht.  
Auf das Krankenbett zugehend, werfe ich einen erneuten Blick auf Sonic und lege eine Hand auf Tails Schulter. "Sonic ist ein Kämpfer. Ich werde mich darum kümmern das er vernünftig versorgt wird." sage ich ihm gut zuredend. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn seine Wunden direkt versorgt worden wären, würde seine Überlebenschance jetzt wesentlich höher ausfallen.

Eine junge Krankenschwester betritt nach einer gefühlten viertel Stunde etwas überrascht das Zimmer "Oh! Guten Morgen die Herren. Besuch zu dieser frühen Stunde ist ziemlich ungewöhnlich. Kann ich ihnen irgendwie weiterhelfen?" und beginnt mit der Begrüßung sofort mit der weiteren Wundversorgung.  
"Warum hat das so lange gedauert?" begegne ich der jungen Katze forsch.  
"Verzeihen Sie mir Bitte, aber ich kann ihnen nicht ganz folgen. Ich habe vorhin einen Anruf erhalten, das ich schnellst möglich vorbei kommen solle und das obwohl ich nachher Berufsschule habe." Antwortet sie mir etwas eingeschüchtert und doch aufrichtig zugleich.  
"Sie sind eine Auszubildende?!" frage ich ungläubig meinen Ohren nicht trauend.  
"Ja. Im zweiten Lehrjahr. Als ich vorhin hier ankam, drückte mir eine Kollegin nur meinen Kittel und das Material in die Hände, mit der Aufforderung, das ich mich sofort um diesen Patienten kümmern solle." sagt sie, während sie seine Wunden mit aller größter Vorsicht versorgt.  
"Scheinbar sind sie die einzige hier, die in der Lage ist seine Wunden zu versorgen." bemerke ich und errege ihre Aufmerksamkeit, worauf sie kurz verdutzt zu mir Aufblickt. "Lassen sie mich ihnen helfen ihn zu versorgen." sage ich ihr meine Hilfe anbietend bevor ich mich Tails zuwende.  
Wieder meine Hand auf seine Schulter legend spreche ich ihn erneut an. "Ich werde mich ebenfalls mit seiner Wundversorgung befassen..." Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer in seinen Trostlosen Augen, scheint mit meinen Worten aufzuleben.  
"W-Würdest du das wirklich für ihn tun?" fragt er mich noch immer schluchzend.  
"... Ja. Dies wird ein paar Stunden beanspruchen und du wirst hier momentan nichts für ihn tun können. Gehe nach Hause, nimm dir ein heißes Bad, iss etwas und ruhe dich aus. Sofern es Neuigkeiten gibt, werde ich dich umgehend Informieren."  
Kopfschüttelnd lehnt er meine Anweisung ab, hält mich an meinen Oberarmen fest und schaut mir flehenden Blickes in die Augen. "Nein! Ich will hier bei ihm bleiben! Bitte Shadow! Ich werde euch auch ganz bestimmt nicht stören. Bitte lass mich hier bleiben!" Ich kann ihm seine Reaktion nicht verübeln. Auch wenn er jetzt seine Ruhe dringend benötigt, komme ich seinem Flehen nach. Manchmal vergesse ich, das Tails mit seiner Geistlichen Reife, die seinem Alter um viele Jahre weit voraus ist, immer noch ein Kind ist.  
Nach einen tiefen Durchatmen weise ich ihn zu einen der beiden Stühle, welche mit einen kleinen Tisch am Fenster stehen. "In Ordnung. Dann setz dich dahin und warte."  
"Danke Shadow." sagt er und begibt sich umgehend zu den von mir angewiesenen Platz.  
Meine Handschuhe ablegend, um mir die Hände waschen zu können, werfe ich einen Blick zu der Azubine und Sonic. Sie schaut kurz zur Uhr auf und ergreift ihren Blick direkt wieder der Arbeit widmend das Wort. "Tails war dein Name, richtig?"  
"Ja." Antwortet er ihr Aufmerksam.  
"Hör zu Tails, die Küche macht in wenigen Minuten auf, um das Frühstück für die Patienten vorzubereiten. Du kannst dir gerne dort einen heißen Kakao und etwas zum Essen holen. Es wird dir gut tun und verkürzt zugleich die Wartezeit. Ich werde die Runde später glatt ziehen. Du musst wohl durch den Personaleingang im Erdgeschoss gehen." sagt sie mit einem kleinen lächeln und den Blick weiter auf die Wundversorgung gerichtet.  
"Das ist wirklich sehr Nett von ihnen, aber ich kann doch nicht einfach in die Küche gehen!" sagt Tails zögernd.  
"Sag ihnen einfach Sunny schickt dich. Wenn du den linken Gang an der Information hinunter gehst, läufst geradewegs auf die Kantine zu. Direkt vor der Kantine ist rechts entlang ein weiterer Korridor, folge diesem einfach und du gelangst auf direkten Wege zum Kücheneingang. Wenn die Türe verschlossen sein sollte, dann brauchst nur zu klingeln." Erklärt sie Tails.  
"Vielen Dank." sagt Tails mit einen kleinen betrübten lächeln und macht sich auf den weg.  
"Möchten Sie auch etwas Herr Hedgehog? Einen Kaffee vielleicht?" Wendet sie sich mir kurz zu, während ich mir die sterilen Handschuhe überziehe und auf die beiden zu gehe.  
"Danke. Später vielleicht." Antworte ich ihr und beginne zugleich sein verschnörkeltes Fell und das verschmolzene Material seiner Schuhe, von seinen Körper zu trennen. Ein Gestank von Verbrannten, Eitrig, Nässenden Gewebe, gepaart mit verbrannten Fell so auch wie den zerstörten Material seiner Schuhe, Socken und Handschuhe dringt unerbittlich in meine Nasenhöhlen. Ein Gestank den man förmlich beim öffnen des Mundes, sei es zum Reden oder auch nur um einmal durch diesen zu Atmen, um diesen Geruch zu meiden, auf der Zunge schmeckt. Ein Gestank von Größenwahn, Hass, Egoismus, Gier.. welcher für mich nach Rache schmeckt.  
Das wird Eggman Bitter Bezahlen!

Ein Kampf gegen die verlorene Zeit. Verlorene Zeit, welche sich nicht mehr einholen lässt. Hätte man ihn doch nur direkt Ordnungsgemäß behandelt! Ich kann nur hoffen das unsere Mühen nicht umsonst seien werden.  
Die Hoffnung das er jemals wieder laufen kann, wird nicht nur durch die Aussage des Arztes, sondern auch alleine schon von den Anblick der Ausmaße der Verbrennungen seiner Beine zerstört. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit besteht das man sie ihm Amputieren muss. Es wird ihm den Frieden und die Freiheit nehmen, welche er bei seinen Stundenlangen Läufen genoss. Ein Leben im Rollstuhl wird ihn erwarten. Ich werde alles erdenklich mögliche tun was in meiner macht steht, um ihm zu helfen und Tails zu entlasten.  
Tails… er wird jemanden brauchen der ihm zur Seite steht.

Der letzte Verband wird von der Bernsteinfarbenden jungen Katze angelegt und die Vier Nierenschalen sind zum Überquellen überfüllt mit geschändeten Organischen Gewebe seines Körpers.  
"So, das wärs. Mehr können wir im Moment nicht für ihn tun." sagt sie, während ihre Augen noch einmal überprüfend, ob auch wirklich alle Wunden versorgt sind, auf den Hilflosen Körper meines Rivalen verweilen.  
Mit den Nierenschalen in den Händen macht sie kehrt und bleibt mit hinab senkenden Ohren stehen, als sie Tails zusammengesackt auf den Stuhl sitzend, mit dem Kopf auf seinen verschränkten Armen auf dem Tisch liegend erspäht. "Herrje… Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen das er wieder zurückgekommen ist. Wer wird sich jetzt um ihn kümmern?"  
"Er ist vor ungefähr zweieinhalb Stunden wiedergekommen. Ich werde mich seiner Betreuung annehmen." Vorerst werde ich ihn mit zu mir nehmen, bis ich weiß wo er mit Sonic wohnt. Ihn auf den Armen tragend Knuckles aufzusuchen, um ihn zu Bitten sich seiner Fürsorge anzunehmen, wäre jetzt keine so gute Idee, auch wenn Knuckles dieser Anfrage ohne zu zögern nachkommen würde. Auf einer schwebenden Insel ohne ein Dach über den Kopf bei den Master Emerald zu schlafen, ist wohl kaum das was er jetzt braucht.  
"Zweieinhalb Stunden?" Fragt sie erstaunt mit einem Blick zur Uhr. "Ich werde ein Wunder brauchen um noch rechtzeitig zur Berufsschule zu kommen. Der Unterricht fängt in Dreißig Minuten an."  
Noch bevor sie auch nur die Türe erreicht, wird sie von mir wieder aufgehalten. Ich weiß nicht was mit mir geschehen ist. Niemals zuvor hätte ich es für möglich gehalten, das ich jemanden mit Ausnahme von Rouge und Maria, ein derartiges Angebot machen würde. "Haben sie alles hier was sie für den Unterricht benötigen?"  
"Ja. Ich habe meine Tasche in meinen Spind liegen." Antwortet sie mir verwundert. Ich schätze mein Ruf eilt mir voraus.  
Noch am Krankenbett auf Sonic herab sehend, sage ich ihr "Kümmern sie sich um den Unrat und reinigen sie das Arbeitsmaterial. Ich werde einen Blick in seine Krankenakte werfen. Wenn sie zurück kommen bringen sie ihre Sachen mit." bevor sie das Zimmer verlässt.


	2. Chapter 2

Unbemerkt verschaffe ich mir Zugang zu Sonic´s Akte in der Rezeption der Intensivstation. Im Computer so auch wie die Niedergeschriebene Form seiner Kartei, zeigen mir das selbe Ergebnis. Es ist wirklich nicht zu fassen! Seine Krankenakte ist nahezu unbeschrieben. Kopfschüttelnd schließe ich seine Akte und lege diese wieder zurück in den Schrank. Ich frage mich, ob es mit der Ausnahme von Sunny, hier überhaupt fähiges Personal gibt.  
Es ist eine Schande! Andererseits, wenn ich daran denke wie sorgfältig sie ihre Arbeit gemacht hat, scheint es ja noch irgendwo vernünftige Fachkräfte zu geben, von denen sie hier lernt.  
Gegen das unfähige Personal sollte schleunigst etwas unternommen werden!  
Zurück in Sonic´s Zimmer angelangt, sehe ich den Stationsarzt die leeren Infusionsflaschen gegen neue austauschen. Warum bemüht er sich erst jetzt um ihn?  
Lautlos trete ich an sein Bett heran. Ich entsinne mich an die Zeit, als wir das erste mal aufeinander trafen. Falsche Erinnerungen wurden mir damals von Dr. Eggman aufgetischt, als ich mit meinem erwachen aus dem Fünfzig-jährigen Tiefschlaf mein Gedächtnis an die Vergangenheit verlor. Lügen die nicht nur sein Leben, sondern auch das Leben eines ganzen Planeten gekostet hätte.  
Wenn Sonic und seine Freunde nicht gewesen wären…

"Wir haben unser bestes getan. Schwester Caro hat mich soeben angerufen. Sie hat ihren Urlaub abgebrochen als Sie von den Vorfall gehört hat und macht sich sofort auf den Weg nach hier. Sie ist meine Ausbilderin." erklingt Sunnys mitfühlende Stimme besorgt neben mir stehend und reißt mich aus meiner Gedankenwelt zurück in das gegenwärtige geschehen.  
"Haben Sie alles was sie für den Unterricht benötigen?" frage ich sie während ich mich Tails erschöpfter Gestalt widme. Vorsichtig, ihn nicht aufzuwecken, hieve ich ihn mit dem Chaos Emerald in der Hand auf meine Arme.  
"Ja. Ich habe alles nötige hier." Antwortet sie mir bevor sie sich den behandelnden Stationsarzt zuwendet. "Dr. Stein?"  
"Ich werde dich Informieren sofern sich sein Zustand ändern sollte." Sagt der alte Mann während er Sonic´s Auffangbehälter wechselt.  
"Darum wollte ich sie gerade bitten. Danke." Sagt sie lächelnd während sie ihren Rucksack anlegt.  
"Halten sie sich gut an meinen Arm fest!" Meiner Anweisung folge leistend, greift sie mit beiden Händen nach meinen Linken Oberarm. "Chaos Control!"

Auf den Hof der Berufsschule erscheinen wir mit dem Signalisierenden Glockenläuten, das den Schülern vermittelt, dass es Zeit wird, die Klassenräume aufzusuchen.  
Etwas von der Reise via Chaos Energie benommen, sieht Sunny mich noch am Oberarm haltend an. "Was... war das gerade?"  
"Ich habe Sie nur auf den schnellstmöglichen weg mit Hilfe von Chaos Control zu ihrem Unterrichtsort gebracht. Das leichte Schwindelgefühl wird schnell vergehen." Erkläre ich ihr und erinnere mich an die Erfahrungen von Mitreisenden. Wenn man diesen Weg ein paar male nutzt, gewöhnt sich der Körper ohne Probleme daran.  
"Vielen Dank Herr Hedgehog. Ich weiß ihre Hilfe sehr zu schätzen." sagt sie sichtlich erleichtert, es noch rechtzeitig zum Unterrichtsbeginn die Berufsschule erreicht zu haben. Wenn ich daran denke, das dieses Personal es beinahe geschafft hätte, das sie ihren wichtigen Unterricht versäumt und sie somit alles hätte nachholen müssen… Ich will garnicht erst wissen mit wie vielen Auszubildenden die so umgehen, noch dazu kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass sie wie in Sunny´s Fall, die Lehrlinge derart einspannen, dass diese kaum die Zeit finden werden, um den versäumten Unterrichtsstoff nachholen zu können.  
"Bitte suchen Sie jetzt ihren Unterricht auf." sage ich ihr noch bevor ich mit Tails auf den Armen verschwinde.

Zu Hause angekommen, lege ich Tails auf mein Sofa ab und bereite ihm das rar benutzte Gästezimmer im ersten Obergeschoss, welches nur ab und an von Rouge gebraucht wurde vor.  
Vorsichtig nehme ich ihn wieder auf die Arme und trage ihn in das Gästezimmer und lege ihn ins Bett, ziehe ihm die Schuhe aus und stelle sie am Fußende des Bettes auf den Boden ab. Noch bevor ich das Zimmer verlasse um diesen Gestank der vergangenen tage mit Hilfe einer heißen Dusche loswerden zu können, öffne ich das Fenster des Zimmers um den abscheulichen Geruch welcher auch an ihm noch haftet schnellstmöglich wieder los zu werden.

Dampfend heißes Wasser prasselt wohltuend auf mir nieder während ich mich mit gesenkten Haupt beidhändig gegen die kalte geflieste Wand der Duschkabine abstütze. Leider wird mit den Wasserstrahlen nur mein Körper von allen Unrat sowie den üblen Geruch den ich kurz zuvor noch ausgesetzt war befreit. Die Erinnerungen so auch wie die stetig wachsende Befürchtung, welche nahezu schon mit jeder vergehenden Minute wie ein Krebsgeschwür in mir wuchert und sich immer weiter verstreut, das dies womöglich unser letztes gemeinsames Abenteuer gewesen sein könnte, bleiben an mir haften so wie die Schuld an den Menschen den wir diese Situation zu verdanken haben, jedoch kann ich dieses zermürbende Gefühl im Gegensatz zu den Schuldner nicht Ignorieren. Es zerfrisst mich innerlich!  
Meinen Körper nun mehr aufrichtend, erhebe ich meinen Kopf und lasse mit den in mein Gesicht nieder fallenden Wasser den Rest des reinigenden Schaumes von mir hinunter spülen.  
 _Tails…_ Sonic würde es weder zulassen noch wollen, das Tails irgendwann womöglich mit den Gedanken spielen werden wird Rache an Dr. Eggman auszuüben.  
Dies werde auch ich verhindern zu wissen.

Mit dem Gedanken das er sicherlich Hungrig sein wird wenn er aufwacht, werfe ich noch mit einem Badetuch um die Hüften gewickelt einen Blick in den Vorratsschrank. Rouge gebührt der Dank, das sich immerhin noch ein paar Konserven im Schrank befinden. Immerhin hatte sie mich immer wieder ermahnt ein paar Vorräte für den Notfall anzulegen, daher man nie weiß was einen erwarten wird. Sie hat recht, doch einige Kleinigkeiten werde ich dennoch besorgen müssen, damit ihm eine vernünftige Ernährung gewährleistet wird, zumal er diese in den vergangenen Tagen Sichtbar aus Kummer und Sorge ignorierend schleifen ließ.  
Nach dem einschalten der Kaffeemaschine begebe ich mich in mein Schlafzimmer um mir frische Handschuhe und Socken zu besorgen.  
Auf mein Bett nieder setzend greife ich zugleich nach meinen Hoverskates. Der seichte Geruch des Unfalls steigt mir mit dem Betrachten der Schäden in die Nase. Ich kneife die Haut über meiner Nase in Gedanken versunken zusammen. Warum? Warum hat er mir das Leben gerettet obwohl er wusste, dass er seines verlieren könnte? Warum ich, obwohl es Personen gibt die ihn dringender brauchen als meine wenigkeit? Warum hat er dieses Risiko auf sich genommen obwohl er noch ein langes Leben voller Freiheiten und Möglichkeiten vor sich gehabt hätte? Wenn ihm seine Beine Amputiert werden wird innerlich zugrunde gehen. Warum… So oft schon hat er mit dem Tod auf der Senses schneide getanzt, ohne auch nur einmal von seiner kalten Hand berührt zu werden… Ich kann nur hoffen das dieser Tanz nicht sein letzter ist.  
Es geht mir nicht aus den Kopf…

Mit einer frischen Tasse Kaffee setze ich mich an den Küchentisch und beginne mir weitere Gedanken über Tails wohlergehen zu machen.  
Chilli Dogs… Ich habe nicht nur Sonic diese abartigen Dinger verschlingen sehen und habe nicht im geringsten eine Ahnung davon was alles in die Soße an Zutaten hinein kommt, aber ich hoffe das ich alles im Supermarkt und bei den Dorfbauern finden werde was ich für ihn benötige.  
Mit einer niedergeschriebenen Nachricht in der Hand, das ich unterwegs bin um Einkäufe zu erledigen, begebe ich mich auf den weg zu seinem Zimmer um diese dort zu hinterlegen, doch ein Klopfen an der Haustüre lässt mich dieses Vorhaben kurzweilig verschieben.  
Ein besorgtes Lächeln zeigt sich mir mit dem öffnen der Haustüre. "Hallo Sweetheart." Begrüßt Rouge mich mit dem wie nicht anders von ihr gewohnten selbstverständlich gewährten Eintritt in mein Haus. Hinter ihr die Türe schließend sehe ich Sie dem Duft des Kaffees in die Küche folgen.  
"Ich habe gehört was passiert ist. Ich wäre schon viel früher hier gewesen, jedoch konnte mich G.U.N. wegen des Funklochs nicht eher erreichen. Wie geht es dir?" fragt Rouge besorgt.  
"Mir geht es gut. Ich habe Tails mitgenommen als er im Krankenhaus eingeschlafen ist.-" Die momentane Situation ihr erläuternd, fällt Sie mir mit den hören von Tails Namen ins Wort.  
"Oh mein Gott!" sagt sichtbar erschrockenen Blickes während ihre Hand kurzweilig vor ihrem Munde verharrt. "Du hast ihn einfach mitgenommen? Wie geht es ihm? Für ihn bricht bestimmt gerade die Welt zusammen… Was ist mit Sonic´s Freunden? Wäre Tails nicht besser bei ihnen aufgehoben?" Fragen über Fragen sprudeln aus ihr heraus. Mir scheint als ob ihr erst jetzt Tails Situation klar geworden sei.  
"Er befindet sich im Gästezimmer und schläft zur Zeit noch. Im Badezimmerschrank befindet sich noch eine neue Zahnbürste. Bitte lege ihm alles zurecht, damit er sich nachher seiner Körperpflege widmen kann. Alles weitere werde ich dir nachher erklären, sobald ich wieder zurück bin." Die Nachricht auf den Tisch liegen lassend mache ich mich sofort auf den Weg.

Glücklicherweise hat der Bauer anhand der ausgewählten Zutaten erkannt um welches Zuzubereitende Gericht es sich handelt und mich an eine Erinnerung teilhaben lassen, wo Sonic und Tails sich um ein Dutzend entlaufener Schafe so auch wie um die Reparatur des von Dr. Eggman verursachten Beschädigungen des Geheges gekümmert haben. Tails hatte sich um die Reparatur so auch wie einigen Verbesserungen zum Schutz des Geheges gekümmert und Sonic hatte sich um die weit entlaufene Schafherde bemüht. Als kleine Anerkennung für die geleistete Arbeit wollte die Bauernfamilie die beiden zum Mittagessen einladen, doch Sonic´s Heißhunger auf seine Heißgeliebten Chilli Dogs überstimmte den Kochplan der Bauersfrau. Sie konnten ihm bei der Zubereitung der Chilisoße helfen. Dank dieser Aktion weiß ich jetzt halbwegs wie die Soße Zubereitet wird und des Bauerspaar Sprößlinge sind völlig vernarrt in diese Merkwürdige Mahlzeit. Betrübt geben Sie mir Genesungswünsche für Sonic mit auf den weg.

Mit den verlassen des Bauernhofes ziehen die Gedanken und Fragen in meinen Kopf umher. Gedanken die mich unbewusst nicht auf den weg nach Hause zu Rouge und meinen Gast laufen lassen. Eine kühle Windböe holt mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück. ich schaue mich erstaunt um und erkenne wohin mich meine in Gedanken versunken Schritte geführt haben. Die vollgepackten Papiertüten des Bauern fallen mit dem Anblick von Dr. Eggman´s neuen Basis auf den Boden der Waldlichtung nieder während mir nur eines in den Sinn kommt. _Tails…_

In die von Fallen vollgespickte Basis des Doktor´s eingedrungen erkenne ich, dass er seine Tödlichen Hindernisse welche er für Eindringlinge wie Sonic und seine Freunde installiert hat, bis jetzt immer noch nicht deaktiviert worden sind und das zurecht. Er wird sich denken können, dass er den Zorn von Sonic´s Freunden und etwaigen anderen Personen auf sich gezogen hat.  
Geschickt den auslösern der Fallen ausweichend und jeder Maschine kurzerhand zerlegend, bahne ich mich immer weiter in den Kern der Basis vor. "Ahh Shadow! Welch seltener Besuch! Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" ertönt die Stimme des Doktors arrogant aus den Lautsprechern und gibt mir zugleich seinen Aufenthaltsort Preis. Jede seiner Basen sind nahezu gleich aufgebaut.  
Unbeirrt seiner Aufrufe und den gesandten lachhaft tödlichen Maschinerien erreiche ich die Stählerne Türe zum Kontrollzentrum wo gewiss Dr. Eggman auf mich wartet. Mit der hervorgerufenen Explosion seiner Roboter und einen Dezent eingesetzten Chaos Blast öffnet sich der Weg in das Kontrollzentrum. Mit den durchdringenden dichten Rauchschwaden betrete ich den Raum. "Kannst.. du nicht.. anklopfen wie jeder.. andere auch!" höre ich ihn hustend zu mir sagen.  
"Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte?" frage ich ihn aus den Rauchschwaden heraustretend und erkenne seine Silhouette nach meiner Frage Fluchtartig in das Egg Mobil steigen. Mit dem öffnen der hoch angebrachten Dachluke, welche in jedem befindlich Raum vorhanden ist und stets als sein Rettungsweg dient, steigt auch sein Egg Mobil zur rettenden Öffnung empor. Ein gezielter Chaos Spear lässt ihn aus Drei Meter höhe zu Boden fallen. **"AAHHH!"** Lautstark prallt das Egg Mobil mit auslösenden Airbags auf den Boden zurück und lässt den tosenden Aufprall durch die Basis schallen.  
Wie ein fetter Wurm kriecht er stammelnd "Sh- Shadow, das- das war alles nur ein Missverständnis! I- Ich wollte niemanden verletzen und Sonic lebt doch noch!" aus seinen demolierten Mobilen fliegenden Untersatz hinaus, mit er sich oftmals feigherzig zurück zog.  
"Wage es ja nicht seinen Namen noch einmal in den Mund zu nehmen!" knurre ich ihn mahnend auf ihn zugehend an. Verdammte Lügen sind alles was er von sich gibt um seine eigene Haut zu retten. Wie kann er es wagen seinen Namen zu benutzen?  
Während er hektisch rücklings von mir kriecht mit zwei kläglich gescheiterten versuchen sich aufzurichten zerrt die Schwerkraft dieses Menschliche Gewürm zu Boden zurück. Die Explosion des Egg Mobils zahlt ihren Tribut an seinen Erbauer und lässt eine scharfkantige Metallstrebe ihn streifen. Von der Stirn bis zur Wange klafft eine tiefe Schnittwunde und er starrt mich kurzweilig geschockt an bevor er nun endlich die Flucht vor mir ergreift. Seinen Schwerfälligen Schritten folgend bleibe ich ihm im Normalgang an Fersen und lasse ihn nicht aus den Augen.  
Hektisch, Angsterfüllt und völlig außer Atem öffnet mit dem dritten Versuch einer Codierungseingabe einen weiteren Raum dessen Bodenbelag teilweise beim näheren Betrachten abweicht von den Rest der Basis und mir wird klar, dass es sich wieder um eine seiner selbst entworfenen Fallen handelt. Mit einen Chaos Spear den Codierungsapparat zerstörend erhalte ich seine Aufmerksamkeit in dem er sich zu mir wendet. "Shadow, w- was hast d- du vor?" und wartet bis ich in Reichweite bin.  
Er ist viel zu leicht zu durchschauen… Mit der kleinsten Bewegung die ihn verrät mich zu ergreifen, springe ich schwungvoll um die eigene Achse drehend hoch und trete ihn nicht zu kräftig ins Gesicht um ihn sein eigenes Werk spüren zu lassen, wodurch er auch seine getönten Augengläser verliert und ich ihm direkt in seine verlogenen Blauen Augen schauen kann.  
Spritzendes Blut aus seiner Wunde findet sich in meinen Gesicht, Handschuhen, weißem Brustfell so auch wie meinen Schuhwerk wieder. Adrenalin lässt seinen Schmerz betäuben mit dem Registrieren über seine befindliche Lage.  
 _`Klick´_ mit diesem kleinen Geräusch reißt er wissentlich seine Augen auf. Plötzlich schießen Metallstangen aus der Decke zum Boden hinab die diesen Bereich abzäunen und wie eine Stählerne Gefängniszelle ohne Tür wirken lassen. Stangen, die weder Sonic aufgehalten hätten noch mich aufhalten würden. **"Hol mich hier raus! Hol mich sofort hier raus! Shadow! Ich flehe dich an!"** ruft er mir Angsterfüllt an den Stangen zerrend entgegen, während die kleinen Löcher im Boden von Düsen ersetzt werden.  
"Warum sollte ich dir noch Helfen?" Antworte ich ihm von der Gefahrenstelle Rücklings ein paar Schritte Abstand nehmend während ein seichter Gasgeruch die Luft schwängert und auch er von den Stangen und dem zu erwartenden Unheil Abstand nimmt. **"Bitte hol mich hier raus! Shadow! Bitte! Du kannst mich doch nicht so einfach hier sterben lassen! Hinter der Wand zu deiner linken befindet sich der Gastank. Dreh den Hahn zu! Bitte!"** Schreit er mich verzweifelt an als mit einem Zischen die erste Reihe der Düsen Feuer bis zu einen Meter ununterbrochen empor stößt und wenige Sekunden später die Zweite Reihe entflammt. **"Sonic würde so etwas nicht zulassen! Hilf mir verdammt!"** schreit er Kreidebleich und Schweißgebadet vor den weiteren entfachenden Düsen zurückweichend.  
"Dieses mal bist du zu weit gegangen und hast dir dein Grab mit deinen Handeln selbst geschaufelt!" Antworte ich ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassend.  
Nun mehr von der zischend hellen Zerstörungskraft an die Wand gedrängt fleht er Panisch atmend erneut um seine erbärmliche Daseins Frist **"Shadow! Bitte hilf mir! Bitte! Ich tue alles was du willst! Wirklich aaallles, wenn du mich nur hier rausholst!"  
** Die Feurigen Fontänen in unseren Augen wieder spiegelnd erhält er meine Antwort auf sein jämmerliches Betteln "Ich bin nicht Sonic!".  
Mit dem entfachen der vorletzten Düsenreihe beginnt sein Schmerzerfüllter Todesschrei **"Hilfe! AAAAHHHHHH!"** Der wohlbekannte Gestank der Vergangenen Tage schwängert die Luft während er wild um sich schlagend die Ungnädigen Flammen versucht zu ersticken. Im unbarmherzigen Flammenmeer fällt sein Körper zuckend im Todestanz nieder und wird zusehend mit den vergehenden Stunden verschlungen. Leckende Flammen die mit den versiegen des Gas Vorrats sich allmählich senken, lassen seine Porösen Gebeine erblicken. Sein unwesen treiben gehört nun endlich der Vergangenheit an. Mit einigen gut Platzierten Sprengsätzen verlasse ich seine Basis und begebe mich auf den weg zur Lichtung.

Dort angekommen lese ich die heraus gefallenen Waren vom Boden auf und verstaue diese wieder in die großen braunen Papiertüten auf deren Frontseiten die Werbende Anschrift des Bauern prangt zurück. Die beiden Tüten in meinen Armen zu meinem Brustkorb hochhievend ist mein Blick den Heimatlichen weg zugewandt.  
Lautstark wird das Kapitel Dr. Eggman meiner Seits mit meinen voranschreitenden Schritten und Bebender Erde aufgrund der Detonationen geschlossen.


End file.
